Of course, many racket and/or net games may be played on an informal basis such as in the field or at the beach, including paddle ball, badminton and volleyball. Those games which, however, use paddles or rackets are limited to the type of projectile adapted for use with the racket or paddle. Similarly, for net games which do not use a racket, e.g. volleyball, the nature of the ball is also narrowly proscribed.
The need exists for an informal recreational game which can be played in the yard, field or at the beach, and which is easier to play than paddle ball, badminton or volleyball, and which is fun for the participants, and which automatically provides a penalty for the losing player or team.